With All My Heart
by asmallwren
Summary: A happy OC story for Sebastian, he deserves a few happy ones doesn't he? My view of him if he'd been more like his mother than Valentine.


**Hey guys, really sick of making Sebastian evil all the tie, so sort of threw his personality out the window and tried to give him something else. This is a tester chapter so may or may not continue this. Will depend on what you guys think of it. If you hate it say, if you don't also say. This has a back bone to it that could turn into a big story or it can just be left as a bad idea. Your choice!**

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. He looked across the room and regretted it immediately. The prisoner he'd been torturing was whimpering again, far in the corner. _How did I get into this mess? _He sighed again and got up to leave. The prisoner squealed and shuffled back from him, but he took no notice. _Why do I do this? I hate it._

He slammed the cell door behind him, and quickly locked up, before marching off towards his room. He slammed his fist into the wall as he passed, furious with himself for being so weak, for hating what he was. _Father doesn't care for me, he only desires to use me. He loved that pathetic Angel boy, Jace. Why him, why not me?_

But Sebastian already knew the answer. He was a demon child, never cared for, never loved, and never wanted for more than to be used as a weapon. So he'd accepted that, and tried to be the best weapon he could be for his father. He cared for his father, wanted to make him proud of him, but he'd never succeeded. _Father can't stand the sight of me._

He smashed his fist into the nearest unlucky wall and smiled with grim satisfaction as a chuck crumbled and fell out, leaving dust and rubble on the otherwise pristine carpet. He stomped along the corridor and flung open his bedroom door, and then froze.

One of the maids was up on a ladder, dusting the chandelier that hung in the centre of his room, singing to herself. She was dressed, as all the maids were, in the back knee-length dress with the white cuffs and collar, a white cap keeping her hair from falling out of place.

She was singing in another language, one that Sebastian couldn't understand. He hid in the corridor grateful that she had not seen the door fly open. He listened to her song, recognising by its sounds that it was a happy, joy filled one. Sebastian closed his eyes and felt the song pull at his heart. This shocked him, having given up years ago that he even had a metaphorical heart filled with happy emotions. He liked the way the song filled him and made him smile softly and laughed lightly. He forced his eyes open and walked into the room.

The maid looked round as Sebastian entered and shrieked, falling backwards off the ladder. Sebastian reacted before he knew what he was doing, dashing forwards and catching her, stopping from cracking her head off the wooden end of the bed. Even so her head glanced it and she went limp in his arms, knocked cold.

Sebastian had no idea what to do, so he scooped her up and laid her on his bed, carefully adjusting her dress as he did so. He then stood back and frowned slightly. She was shivering, so he tugged the covers out from under her and very gently tucked them round her.

Sebastian paused then and gazed at her, taking in her beautiful curves and feminine shape. He shook himself, trying to pull the dirty image that was half formed in his mind. _How can I think like that over a maid?_

He shook himself again and made his way out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. He walked slowly down the corridors, deep in thought.

_Why was I looking at her like that? She's just a maid to be used as whore when needed, nothing more. _A small voice spoke out in his mind then. _Right of course you'd only see her like that, instead of what she really is. _Sebastian missed a beat in his walk but kept going. _Which is?_ The voice chuckled Sebastian's evil laugh. _A beautiful young woman full of life that you like._

This thought brought Sebastian to a standstill. _Do I like her?_ His lip curled at the absurd idea. _Like I wound be interested in some whore like her. _He continued walking down towards the kitchen. He burst through the doors, not bothering to savour the surprised looks on all the servant's faces. The cook approached him apprehensively as he flung open the fridge door and started rooting through it.

"Err . . . Would S-Sir like s-s-so-something to eat?" The cook looked terrified; all the maids had shrunk back to the furthest reaches of the kitchen.

"No thank you, cook. I am quite capable of making a sandwich for myself." Sebastian was pulling assorted items out of the fridge. Lettuce flipped on to the sideboard followed by tomatoes, cheese and mayonnaise.

The cook looked astonished. "Of course we k-kn-know that Sir is _able_ to make his own meals, we o-only wish to make l-l-life easier for Sir."

Sebastian paused and looked at the man. He seemed to shrink under Sebastian's calculating gaze. He stared at the man, finding his face weirdly familiar. Then it twigged.

"Your daughter . . . she's a maid here isn't she?"

The blood drained out of the man's face and he shook with fear. "Y-Y-Yes?"

Sebastian nodded. "She has your eyes. Fine, you can make the sandwiches. One cheese and salad, toasted, the other my favourite, thank you."

The cook nodded and waved to one of the junior maids who ran forwards, took the things off the side that Sebastian had pulled out of the fridge, and started preparing the salad sandwich.

Sebastian nodded and began to make his way out of the kitchen, when the cook's voice called out after him.

"Sir!? Sir! My daughter . . . My little Jasmine . . . Is she ok?"

Sebastian stopped. _Jasmine . . . what a sweet name. _He cleared his throat, turning to look at the worried father once more. "Of course she is . . . why wouldn't she be?"

The cook turned bright red and glanced at some of the other maids. Sebastian looked too. The ones that the cook had looked at all had some sort of scar running down their faces, all were women that Sebastian had used and got bored of. _He thinks I'm going to defile her, the way I did them . . . _Sebastian thought about doing that for a split second before shoving the thought out of his head. _I can barely think about doing that. What is wrong with me?! _A look of sheer anger and hatred flashed across his face, and Sebastian was brought back to the present situation by the man whimpering.

"Please, Sir. Not my Jasmine, please!" The man fell to his knees, looking up at the dark angel that was Sebastian.

Sebastian paused yet again. Normally he would have snapped the imbeciles' neck and defiled his daughter anyway, but now he didn't feel like doing either of these. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _Instead he dropped down to one knee and reached out a hand to the man. The cook, extremely surprised, took the hand, and Sebastian pulled the both of them up to their feet.

"I shall not harm your daughter." Sebastian promised the man. He paused before saying, "Bring the sandwiches to my room when you're done."

Leaving the shocked man to stare after him, Sebastian left the kitchen and headed back up to his room.

He opened the door and saw the maid just beginning to sit back up. She looked round as he entered the room and fear flew into her eyes. She struggled up off the bed and collapsed on the floor, dizzy and disorientated. She started shuffling back away from him, whimpering.

Sebastian took a step forwards to help her, but she through her hands over her head, trying to protect herself from him. Sebastian stopped and sat down on the floor cross-legged, not wanting to scare her.

After a few minutes she looked up, her eyes widening when she saw him sat so far away from her, not advancing on her, a concerned look on his face. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Sebastian held her gaze for a second longer, before getting up and heading towards the door. He opened the door a fraction and saw one of the maids stood there with each sandwich on a plate, steaming beautifully. He nodded his thanks to her and took the sandwiches. She tried to see past him into the room, but he blocked her view, before shutting the door in her face.

Sebastian turned round with the two sandwiches in his hands and slowly walked across the room to where Jasmine was still sat on the floor. He stopped a few arms lengths from her and sat down again. He gently extended on arm out, holding the salad sandwich out for her. When she didn't make a move to take it he set it down on the floor, so she could pick it up on her own terms.

He started tucking into his own sandwich, relishing the textures and tastes of all the meats and sauces in it. He glanced up, and saw Jasmine hesitantly taking her own sandwich, her mouth watering slightly.

She regarded it for a few more seconds, as if looking for hidden blades in the midst of the cheese.

"It's safe." Sebastian smiled. "Your father made them himself."

Jasmines eyes widened slightly. "How d-d-did you k-know-" She stammered off into silence and stared down at her sandwich, taking a timid bite of the sandwich, smiling as the cheese melted on her tongue.

Sebastian smiled with her. "You have his eyes, and you have the same shape face." Sebastian looked away then, and much to his horror he blushed as well. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I BLUSHED? What the hell is wrong?_

Jasmine coughed awkwardly. "Umm . . . what happened? How did I end up in . . . in your b-bed?"

Sebastian didn't look up, rather flushed again; he couldn't look up at this woman. "You fell, hit your head . . . You should leave. Now."

Jasmine looked shocked. "I-I-" She stammered and stood up picking up her sandwich and plate before leaving. Sebastian could have sworn he heard her whisper "thank you" as she closed the door.

He sat on the floor, wrestling with his emotions. He had so wanted her to stay, but he hated the . . . thing that bubbled in his chest every time he looked at her now. _Are these . . . feelings? I feel something for her? _He felt disgusted with himself that he had degraded to having feelings for maids. _How could I be so weak? _He didn't realise till too late that he'd mushed his sandwich in his hand.

Sebastian grumbled and dumped what was left of it in the bin, throwing the plate in as well cracking it in two. He walked into his bathroom and cleaned the sauce and lumps of meat off his hands, roughly grabbing the soap and scrubbing his hands raw, as if he could scrub away his feelings.

He leaned on the sink staring at the figure he saw in the mirror. His own reflection stared back. Sebastian tried to look for some physical difference, but found little. There was no neon lighting on his forehead, proclaiming to the world that he'd felt something for the maid. _For Jasmine. _He rolled her name round his mouth, loving the way it felt. He stared at his face again, searching for a difference in him.

This morning he'd looked in the same mirror smiled cruelly before leaving to torture one of the prisoners. What had changed since then? Sebastian leaned in closer and saw no emotions flaring across his face, no puppy-love-sick gaze taking over his eyes or a stupid joyful grin being plastered across his mouth. _No, I desire her that's all, just a little more than the others. I shall have her and cast her aside like the others._ He nodded, but despite his confident set of his chin, he couldn't deny the nausea that bubbled in his stomach.

The voice chuckled in the back of his mind again. _You couldn't hurt her if you tried._

-Jump-

No matter how hard Sebastian tried he couldn't make himself act normal around Jasmine, whether she knew he was there or not, so in the end he resorted to avoiding her. His plan for defiling her and being done with it had been dumped when he'd grabbed her arm one time and was about to force her into his room, when she smiled at him. He had been so shocked he'd dropped her arm like it was a red hot poker, turned and ran away.

He was still sour about that time; his pride had been wounded for some reason. But what he hated the most was his reaction to her smile.

He had beamed at her.

His whole face had lit up like a lantern the second those soft, delicious looking lips of hers had curved up into a delicate smile, her eyes twinkling slightly. He had ran because he felt that same feeling rising again and had been afraid that she would see it.

_Afraid that she would see it? _The voice was bugging him again, well it barely left him alone at the best of times, but he really wished it would shut the hell up right now. _You fine well know that she saw straight through you._ Sebastian cringed and shook himself. _No, _he countered, _she can't have seen it, I just looked a bit odd, and she probably thinks I'm playing some evil game with her. Which I totally am._

_Totally._

_Shut it!_

_Just cause someone can't face the fact that he's in lov-_

Sebastian stopped the destroying thought by smashing his forehead into the nearest solid object, unfortunately a solid concrete pillar he'd been walking past. There was a thud and Sebastian was on the floor dazed.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian stiffened as he heard his father's voice. "What on _Earth_ are you doing? What did the pillar do to you to deserve that?"

Sebastian stood slowly, leaning against the pillar heavily. "S-Sorry Father. I was just angry."

Valentine looked sceptical but nodded. "Fine, but perhaps visit the training room to make sure you don't bring the house down."

"Yes father, that's a good idea, I'll just get going then." Still a little dazed Sebastian staggered away in the direction of the training room.

He pushed open the door, grabbed a bottle of water off the side and downed it in a few gulps, clearing his headache he'd given himself. He sighed slightly, a smile pulling at is lips before he dropped the bottle in the trash, and stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks. He moved to one of the punch bags and began working with it, trying out combinations, or just blitzing it for a few minutes.

Within half an hour he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and panting slightly, but grinning all the while. He was blitzing the punching bag again, enjoying the _thud- thud- thud-thud_ of his powerfully punches landing bang on target, when a tingle ran down his spine.

Sebastian only got that feeling when someone was watching him, and when he was having passionate sex, but he quickly ruled out the second option. He turned in a flash and sprang across the room, drawing a knife from his belt and levelling it against the watcher's throat.

Jasmine looked into the black pools that were his eyes, fear running down every nerve.

Sebastian blinked and hastily stepped back and slid the knife away. He shuffled uncomfortably as Jasmine fought to control her breath. Sebastian could hear her heart hammering away in her chest, slowly begin to calm. She un-flattened herself from the wall and straightened her dress, pulling down the three-quarter length sleeves and tugging and the hem till it went past her knees once more.

Sebastian watched her every move, and found that he didn't like her straightening her dress; he liked seeing her skin, so close to him. He had to struggle with himself to stop his hands reaching out and pushing her dress back up, to get his hands finally on the smooth skin that tempted him.

Jasmine looked up and blushed as she met his eyes, stammering something unintelligible. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them before Sebastian spoke.

"Sorry." He simply stated before turning away and walking across the room, putting distance between him and the woman that haunted his sleep.

"For what?"

Her question shocked him and he stopped moving. Spinning very slowly, he faced her again, trying to keep the war of emotions that threatened to break him from showing on his face.

"For scaring you back there. With the knife and all." He held up the knife and her eyes flickered to it for a split second.

"Get out."

Jasmine looked at him, unable to understand.

"Get OUT! Now!" He spat through gritted teeth, black flooding back into his eyes.

Still she stood there defiantly. He swore loudly and threw the knife. It struck the wall just beside her head and she flinched, but still she didn't move. Sebastian rushed towards her slamming his hand flat against the wall next to knife, causing a huge bang, intending on scaring her. She jumped but still didn't move.

Sebastian then realised his mistake. He was now less than a foot from her, close enough to reach out and touch her.

_You mean close enough to press against her._

The voice was right if he took a deep breath in his chest would brush against her's. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was so close, and even as he tried to step away from her, he felt himself leaning in. _She's so beautiful._ He leaned in closer and gently pressed his forehead to the side of her neck, her hair fanning out over his face. Jasmine gasped slightly then turned her head to lean her's on top of his. Sebastian was still using one hand to lean against the wall, but now the other came up to rest on her waist.

Sebastian shifted and pressed his lips to her neck, just with the lightest of pressures. He felt one of her arms coming up to rest on his arm, her nails digging in slightly into the skin there. He kissed her neck more forcibly and nipped slightly at the skin.

Jasmine's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. Sebastian started kissing his way up her neck, then along her jaw, slowly working round to her mouth. He paused there and looked at her. He didn't want to force himself onto her, but he wanted to kiss her properly more than anything else. He looked deep into her eyes, something he'd never done with anyone else before. Her eyes were a soft grey colour that shifted slightly n the light, taking on a green quality at times. She was looking straight back at him, which frightened him.

He was leaning in, slowly closing his eyes as he did so, to kiss her when there was a bang from behind them and a squeal.

The door had opened, and one of the other maids had come in with a hover, intending on cleaning up, and then having found them together had panicked and tried to make a quick and quiet exit, but had tripped over the hover and had gone flying.

Sebastian pushed away from Jasmine, and then turned on the maid that had entered.

"This room is out of bounds! No one is aloud in her save for me and Father. Get out!" He paused the said softly to Jasmine. "Both of you."

The other maid scrambled up and left hurriedly, dragging the hover after her. Jasmine walked over to Sebastian and gently touched the side of his face before walking out after the other maid.

The voice sounded through Sebastian's head again. _Hahahaha! Oh, you are in for it now boy!_ Sebastian could only agree.

**Ok guys, please let me know what you thought of that? It's being beta-d by me, cause I can't ask my beta to do two stories for me, that's not fair, so please excuse small mistakes at the moment until I know what's happening with this please :D **

**Please review? I'd love to know what you guys think of this and if I should do something with it. I'm well aware that We Belong is stupidly behind schedule but I have no idea how to finish it, it's not working if you guys like I'll post what I have and maybe you can help if you want :) it's up to you.**

**But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? :D**


End file.
